Katie Sandow's Adventures: Victor's Revenge
Katie Sandow's Adventure: Victor's Revenge is the Season 6 sequel video game in the series. The story takes place after the events of the movie. Katie Sandow leaves her how town in search of new ideas for 2 weeks party. When she returns, she finds it under the control of the evil Victor Quartermaine who has named himself the Midland, Michigan King. Katie must use the "Soul Robber" (a green slime whip created by Emily) to fight Victor's minions and other villains to regain control of Midland, and foil Victor's plan of becoming the Midland, Michigan King. Plot A year after the events of the movie, a town meeting announcing awards gives Katie Sandow an award "for most heroic girl by Michigan's enemy of Victor Quartermaine". After the curtains close Katie reveals that, once again, she feels disappointed with this year's good deed. However, having learned her lesson from before, she talks with Wallace about a "New Adventure", with new tricker battles and discoveries. Wallace gives Katie the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon. She then leaves Midland, Michigan and goes to look for new battles. After Katie leaves, Zeena The Zeti, Vicky, and Lord Barkis Bittern bring Victor Quartermaine back to life by electrocuting him together again. He seizes control of Katie's Town, tricking its citizens into making traps, brainwashes Sonic The Hedgehog, imprisons Emily in a crypt, and captures Sunset Shimmer and all the other Katie's Major Allies. Victor plans to become the "King of the United Countries" once he takes control of Midland, Michigan. But on December 23, Emily manages to send a magical paper airplane to find Katie to warn her of what has happened. Katie returns to Midland, Michigan on Christmas Eve, just to find Victor's shadow. After defeating the shadow, She is given the some puzzles and finds everyone was deceived by Katie into making dangerous traps. Katie manages to defeat Victor's minions created by Wallace and Sonic and goes to the graveyard to save Emily. Once inside a crypt, She finds Emily when a giant spider clings her to the ceiling and attacks Jack. Jack defeats the spider, saves Sally and receives another puzzle pieces. When Katie and Emily walk out of the crypt, she gives Jack an idea to use her older powers to defeat Victor's monsters. Emily then says she's worried about Sonic and Katie goes to find him. Inside Sonic's laboratory, Katie finds the brainwashed doctor, who attacks her. Katie returns Sonic to normal by switching his brain back. Katie then goes to the Sirius Black's courtyard to save Sticks The Badger's friends. Each Stick's friends gives Katie a key to the Sirus' house. Katie finds Sirus and stops Zeena, Vicky, and Lord Barkis; however, they drop her into a huge maze filled with booby traps. Katie escapes the maze and asks Sonic to release the other minor friends. Katie soon realizes Victor wants to kill Katie's closest friends, and travels to Hogwarts. Katie rescues Lady Tottington, Kate Sanders and Coach Kelly from a train-contraption, but Victor, having become enraged by Katie constantly foiling his plans, leaves in a small plane's full of dangerous toxin. Luckily, Emily brings Katie's Sonic shoes to help, and Katie chase after Victor. Victor falls out of the sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Wallace's scare-in-the-boxes that was dropped in the plane by Kate Sanders. There, he absorbs the waste and powers in the environment in a fit of rage and becomes a giant version of himself to beat Katie. Katie faces Victor one-on-one. Everyone sees the battle through the screen, except for Emily, Wallace and Gromit, not wanting to see the battle. Victor spills out his powers, becoming nothing more than a puny normal size man, ending his threat for good. Afterward, Katie apologizes to everyone for almost ruining the world again, but having a change of heart about the girl, they thanked her for saving their life. Afterwards, Katie realizes that her home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. Characters Katie sandow in garnet jailbreak oufit.PNG Emily in Anti-Pesto Uniform.PNG Wallace anti-pesto.jpg Gromit.png Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Boom.png Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg Zeena.png Vicky peridot.PNG Category:Video Games Category:Storys